Garou Penderghast
Garou Luci Penderghast '''is a young adult, about 23, and a citizen of Empire City. He is not a member of any faction and is generally ignored by all, despite his potential to become one of the strongest conduits in the history of Empire. He debuted in the thread Death of a Salesman. History Garou was brought up by his family in Empire City, a very which was a highly different family. His mother was a magical charm seller, and his father was an exorcist. He was being raised by this peculiar family to become a medium. He was terrible at it though, he never was possessed and could never speak to ghosts. That all changed with the Blast. Garou's parents died during the Blast and Garou was knocked out. When he awoke, there were his parents. But there was something wrong. They were floating. It was with joy that his parents realized that their son had finally lived up to his potential. However, it wasn't natural talent. The Blast had activated the conduit gene within him. Of course, Garou didn't mourn his parents as he was with them for the time they had before they went beyond. Since he didn't have parents to bring money, he decided to start selling his services as a medium to those who seeked people like that. At some point, at home from work one day, Garou met The Necromancer, Dederic Solomon, who became his teacher. Dimitri Quint stole his body on that day, and currently, Garou is trying to get it back with the help of Dederic. Powers and Abilities Garou is a medium, perhaps the only medium existing in Empire City, and therefore he has many powers that have to do with spirits and ghosts. '''Ectoplasm Manipulation- Garou can manipulate the extra-planar substance ectoplasm, which is spirit energy. He can control it, shape it, shoot it in the form of a laser and even freeze someone with it. Astral Projection- He has the ability to visit the Astral Plane by separating his spirit from his physical body and leaving it behind while the body remains in deep hibernation. He can use this to plan a route somewhere, to spy on someone, and sevearal other activities. Astral Manipulation- Garou can manipulate astral energies, allowing him to fire off pressurized blasts of it or to interact with/see the Astral Plane where most spirits reside. Mediumship- As a medium, Garou can see ghosts and interact with them. He can host ghosts in his body, repel them like an exorcist, lead an armada of ghosts, and even see the spirit world. Phantasm Manipulation- The ability to speak to ghosts of the darkest and evilist nature and control them. He uses this on ghosts that will not leave the material world no matter what and are pure evil. He can only use it on one ghost like this at a time, as it is draining. Invisibility- Garou can become unseen if he so requires. Typically, he can become invisible after standing in place for a good amount of time. As long as he stands still, he's invisible, and if he walks around he gets a good 5 minutes of invisibility time. Darkness Manipulation- Garou can manipulate shadows and general darkness. He can mold it and summon it to him and use it to his advantage. For example, he can shadow travel. He also uses this to attack people with his shadow, like Masamune from Soul Eater. Reanimation- Garou can restore souls of the dead back to their bodies, thanks to a Blast Core he picked up at some point. He has no limit, but the more he reanimates, the closer they'd have to stay toward him to keep from being reverted back to souls. Personality Garou is a bit of an oddball. He's highly kind and nice at heart, but he can come off as rather creepy. He has a tendency to sneak up on people using his invisibility or say foreboding things. He's headstrong and acts upon impulse, doing what HE thinks is right no matter what. He's a quick learner and picks things up easily if one were to stimulate him properly. Garou can be cocky if the occasion is presented to him, but quite often he's insecure about himself and his powers. Items Garou only carries a few things on him day to day, but typically its this. Cellphone- Garou carries his phone inside his pocket, which is an exact replica of Yukiteru's phone from Future Diary. Gum- He carries some kind of gum with him in most cases. He likes gum, so sue him. Relationships Dederic Solomon- Dederic is Garou's teacher, of sorts. As a master of Necromancy, Garou looks up to him. Necromancy can be considered the great grandfather of mediumship. He kind of idolizes Dederic, although Garou'd never let him know. Dimitri Quint- Garou has a vendetta against Dimitri for stealing his body and swears to send the bastard back to Hell whenever he gets a physical form once more. Trivia *Garou has had sex with a ghost before. *All of his past relationships, meaning female/male boyfriend/girlfriend stuff, didn't work out very well. *He's a huge anime nerd. *Garou actually IS Christian. Category:Characters